The present invention relates generally to an electric safety socket, and more particularly, is directed to an electric safety socket that will prevent the flow of injurious current to a person that touches a hot lead of an electrically connected device.
When a plug of an electrically connected device is inserted into a wall socket, the electrically connected device becomes operational. For example, for a heating device, the coils of the heating device have current running through them to produce heat.
However, it sometimes occurs that a person comes into contact with a hot lead of the electrically connected device. This can occur, for example, by touching the coils of the heating device, by touching the exposed contacts of a broken light bulb, by touching the hot lead through a frayed wire, etc. In such case, the high current may cause injury to the person.